


From Afar

by Troodster1972



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troodster1972/pseuds/Troodster1972
Summary: Kathryn reflects on her feelings for Seven of Nine. Feelings which had never come to fruition.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Raffi Musiker/Seven of Nine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	From Afar

I watch them.  
I watch them smile.  
I watch them trace fingers lightly over the back of hands.  
I watch them laugh.  
I watch.

I'm not a voyeur.  
No.  
I watch because I wish it were me.  
I wish it were me whom she smiled at in that way.  
I wish it were my eyes which her own lingered on with so much love.  
Such pure love.

I love her.  
No.  
I adore her.

She glances over to me. And smiles.  
Not the smile which was on her lips moments earlier.  
It is the smile which she saves for me.  
I return her smile.

She loves me.  
But not in that way.

Brown fingers trace her pale forehead, stealing her attention from me.

I feel a tinge of jealousy, and I berate myself for it.

This woman has captured her heart.  
She has given her what I never could.  
What I never can.  
Her brown eyes gaze into those crystal blue ones with a love which I know my own could show her.  
But they cannot.

Because I know she does not feel it for me.

Those brown eyes make her happy.  
Those brown eyes show her love.  
Love which she, more than any, deserves.

That is all I have ever wished for her.

To love.  
And to be loved in return.

So I watch.

And I love her.

I will continue to love her, just as I have for 25 years.

Love her from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a habit of getting flashes of inspiration from random song lyrics. This came from a line in the song "Waiting For A Star To Fall" by Boy Meets Girl.
> 
> thanks still go to Anni and Paris for their friendship and encouragement ....... "write it!" <3
> 
> Comments and kudos encourage.


End file.
